bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinball Monkey
Spinball Monkey is a monkey tower, and an important part to corrupt the Bloon Sniper Systems. It is also the boss of the Bloon Sniper System's third part, one of the Sniper System Core's most important parts, and is also an ultimate equip item! The three roles of the monkey will be revealed below. It can also pop Camo Bloons in a way similar to one of the ways in BTD4. The Tower As a tower, it sends spinballs that spin and reach the target bloons. These spinballs have 90% accuracy, and if the bloon ever even dodges the ball, it would home in the bloon. Spinballs have an infinite pierce, but only pop 1 layer of bloons. It also has Tier 5 upgrades. Path 1 'Speedy Spinner' The spinball is much faster, and due to this extreme speed bloons may be thrown to the start! The spinball only has a 25% chance of doing so. Price: 950 on Medium 'Lead Cutter ' The bottom of the spinball has a lead cutter, allowing the spinball to cut through lead! Price: 1050 on Medium 'Spinball Shield' Adds a reflection shield that reflects attacks when hit on the shield. When hit, it gets half damage. The shield has 15 HP. Price: 7500 on Medium 'Spinball Laser' Adds a laser cannon to the spinball's top that sends lasers dealing 3HP damage to bloons at the speed of a Pink Bloon. The lasers can never miss a bloon. 'Spinball Laser Storm Ability: The top of the spinball sends out a huge laser at the top of the track that then disappears, and a second later a storm of lasers come that hit every bloon on screen, ignoring any AD or shield and dealing 5HP damage to bloons, 2500 HP to blimps and 9500HP damage to bosses! Price: 45000 on Medium (seeing the incredible accuracy and speed of the laser cannon and the power of the ability) 'Spinball Monkey Attack Spinball Monkey Attack Ability: The ball sends out a laser as a signal to send something, and then a monkey appears, sending spinballs that deal 10HP damage to bloons for 20 seconds every half second. Then the monkey sends a final spinball that crashes on to every bloon on the screen, dealing a massive 50 HP to all bloons on screen! Price: 10000 on Medium (due to the massive 50HP crash) Path 2Category:TowersCategory:Monkey TowersCategory:Non-Bloon BossesCategory:BossesCategory:ItemsCategory:Ultimate Items 'Dodging Spinball Monkey' The spinball and the monkey may now dodge attacks. They have a 25% chance of doing so. (Yeah, the spinball has HP too!) Strategy: Use the Spinball Shield and Dodge Orb with this, making it far effecient, first lowering the dealt damage to half and then having a 50% chance to dodge. Price: 2600 on Medium 'Negafect Spinball'Category:Enemy Towers The spinball's very tip has been powered up with high-tech Negafect Orbs that can give negative effects to bloons like stunning them for 3 seconds, disabling their attacks for 5 seconds if they have any, make them attack themselves for 5 seconds (also works with those bloons that don't have attacks) or even instantly popping them (only has a 5% chance, doesn't work with bosses or multi-part/form bloons or blimps)! Requires a Negafect Orb when buying it for the very first time. Price: 10000 on Medium (to balance out the instapop effect even with such low chances) and a Negafect Orb when buying it for the very first time no matter what the difficulty would otherwise be. 'Guardian Spinball' The spinball is improved such that it automatically first goes to the exit, and after staying there for five seconds (popping any bloon crossing by 2 layers), goes at an incredible speed back to the start and then to it's master, popping 2 layers from any bloon it touches. Only one Guardian Spinball can be on the track at one time per Spinball Monkey. Price: 12500 on Medium 'World Treasure Spinner' Each spinball now spins the entire track, including the areas where bloons never go! When spinning, it may detect traps and rare treasure underground, notificating you through a red shine (you have to click at the shining area to either throw the trap at the bloons taking 1 layer of them or to get the treasure) that then disappears and doesn't appear for the rest of the current game! Each spinball unfortunately can only detect one trap or rare treasure item, and even so it doesn't always detect something and has a 50% chance of doing so! Layers popped are increased to 4, and also returns it's negafect power. Bloons also have a 25% chance of being stunned for 5 seconds when a trap or treasure item is detected. Price: 40000 on Medium (negafect + treasure + 4 layers + bloons stunned when something detected) 'World Destroyer' Spinballs have a 25% chance to drop a destruction orb at the track, either popping all bloons aside from bosses, minibosses and multi-part/form bloons or blimps or destroying the track and forcing bloons to fall, making them stop going further and use their attacks for 5 seconds, lose 4HP per second for 5 seconds and hunt for treasure, and if found, put it on the monkeys' area for 5 seconds and after the 5 seconds use up another 5 seconds to recreate the track, thus not going further for 10 seconds! Whoa! Price: 105,000 on Medium